Mudanças
by Erica W. M
Summary: Muitas anos tinham se passado.Ele agora tem uma filha.Será que uma pessoa pode realmente mudar?Ela sabia que se envolver com ele era perigoso, mas tambem era irresistivel. Aceito todo e qq reviews...CAP 6 NO AR!
1. 1 Reencontro

**Disclaimer: Esses personagens não me pertencem e sim a J.K ...blá...blá**

**N.A: Depois de muito tempo sem aparecer... aí esta mais uma fic D/G... espero que gostm e que deixem muitos reviews**

**Bjkas**

**Capítulo I: Reencontro**

Fazia muitos anos que eles não se viam, mas o tempo tinha sido generoso com ambos.

Draco estava alto, esguio com os cabelos bem aparados e acompanhado com uma linda menina de uns 12 anos. Gina também estava alta, com os cabelos cortados pelos ombros, lisos como sempre, mas com um corpo muito diferente do que tinha aos 16 anos, a última vez que Draco a tinha visto. Era curvilínea e linda.

Estava andando distraída, pensando em todo o trabalho que teria que fazer pela manhã no consultório, quando bateu no ombro de um homem que estava vindo na direção oposta a dela.

- Ei moça olha por anda!

- Ah, me desculpe eu estava distraída.

- É eu percebi!

Quando finalmente olhou pra cima, pra ver em quem tinha batido se deparou com olhos cinzentos vagamente familiares…

- Weasley? Ele foi o primeiro a reconhecer os cabelos flamejantes.

- Malfoy? O que você ta fazendo por aqui?-Afinal estavam em um bairro essencialmente trouxa.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, como se nunca tivessem se visto antes. Encontravam-se hipnotizados. Um com a beleza do outro.

- Papai? Quem é essa moça? Vamos embora! Agora!

- Emily! Seja educada!

- Papai? Você tem uma filha?

- O que é que tem de tão estranho nisso? Afinal eu sou um homem normal!

- Você pode ser qualquer coisa... Menos um homem normal.

- Papai, eu quero ir embora e agora!

- Emily!

- Já vi que sua filha é tão arrogante quanto você Malfoy.

- Meu pai tem nome! Pare de chamá-lo assim... Eu não gosto!

- Emily se comporte!

- Mas... Papai...

- Emily!

Draco dirigiu um olhar feroz pra menina, que a fez calar-se imediatamente.

- Você deve estar adorando essa cena, não Weasley!

- Não Malfoy... Não sinto prazer em ver alguém passar vergonha, mesmo que esse alguém seja você!

- Ora sua...

- Olha, não tenho tempo pra ficar trocando elogios com você... Adeus Malfoy!

Gina virou as costas e saiu andando sem nem olhar pra trás, mas no fundo estava profundamente perturbada. Ele estava tão diferente, tão bonito.

Continuava morando na Toca... Não porque precisasse, mas porque gostava de ficar perto dos pais, afinal todos os seus irmãos já tinham ido embora. Os gêmeos permaneciam solteiros, mas moravam perto da loja no centro do Beco Diagonal, Gui estava casado com Fleur e morava na Romênia, Carlinhos casou-se com uma vendedora da Floreios e Borrões e morava no Beco Diagonal e Rony casou-se com Hermione e vivam num bairro trouxa perto dos pais dela, então resolveu ficar e fazer companhia aos pais.

Nesses dez anos desde o término da escola e a derrota de Voldemort, Gina só tentou sair de casa uma vez. Tinha ido morar com Harry, mas só conseguiram morar juntos por seis meses... Depois disso Gina nunca mais tentou sair de casa e ir morar com um namorado. O namoro com Harry ainda durou mais seis meses depois da tentativa de morarem juntos, mas eles acabaram terminando e eram amigos até hoje.

Depois da batalha final e de quase ter morrido, Harry virou um dos melhores aurores que o Ministério da Magia jamais viu e vivia viajando atrás de bruxos das trevas, mas sempre voltava pra passar as festas com os Weasleys.

Ao chegar em casa Gina ainda estava meio atordoada por causa do encontro com Draco, não que ela admitisse isso pra si mesma, mas no fundo sabia que era por isso.

- Mãe? Pai? Cheguei!

- Gina! Saiu mais cedo hoje?

- Sim e aproveitei pra ir ver o Rony e a Mione.

- E como ela tá? Nervosa como da última vez?

- Ela ta um pouco mais calma, mas continua de péssimo humor...Como no fim da gravidez da Alissa.

- Bom...Mas ela ta bem?

- Ta sim...

Ela percebeu que os pais trocavam olhares apreensivos. Como se tivessem algo de muito importante pra dizer.

- Mãe? Pai? Qual o problema? Porque vocês estão tão receosos? Aconteceu alguma coisa com algum dos meus irmãos?

- Não, não é isso.

- Ah! Ótimo, mas qual o problema então?

- É que nós decidimos...

- Fale logo! Ta me deixando nervosa mamãe.

- Nós decidimos fazer uma longa viajem... Agora que a aposentadoria do seu pai saiu.

- Que ótimo mamãe! E pra onde vocês vão?

Molly e Artur se olhavam com caras surpresas.

- Ótimo? Tudo bem então?

- Claro que sim mamãe! Vocês acharam que eu não ia ficar feliz por vocês?

- Não é que...

- Mamãe... Eu moro aqui porque eu gosto da companhia de vocês, não porque eu não posso morar sozinha. Não se preocupem... Quando vocês vão?

- Assim que o Andy nascer, o que ta previsto pra até o fim da semana... Assim que nos o virmos vamos direto pra Paris...

- Paris? Que maravilha!

Eles tiveram essa conversa na segunda, na quinta-feira Andrew Granger Weasley nasceu. Era um lindo menininho com cabelos lisos e loiros.Os pais de Gina viajaram na quinta à noite, via chave de portal direto pra Paris.

Na sexta-feira ao chegar em casa Gina sentiu um vazio, uma solidão terrível, então resolveu sair de casa e ir ver umas de suas melhores amigas que morava na parte mais badalada do mundo bruxo.

Lilá Brown era um ano mais velha que Gina, elas se tornaram amigas depois de um breve namoro entre ela e um dos gêmeos. Usando um dos aparelhos trouxas Gina ligou pra Lilá e perguntou se poderia ir vê-la.

- Gi, você pode vir, mas mais tarde eu vou pra uma boate com meu novo namorado... Você não quer vir com a gente? Eu peço pra ele levar um amigo.

- Não precisa pedir pra ele levar ninguém, mas eu vou sim... Quem sabe, lá eu não acho alguém pra mim.

Elas se despediram rindo e Gina foi arrumar as coisas pra ir pra casa da amiga. Meio hora depois lá estava Gina aparatando na porta da casa de Lilá.

- Já não falei que você pode aparatar direto na sala?

- E você sabe que eu não goste de fazer isso.

Depois de um longo abraço, Gina entrou e elas começaram a conversar... Lilá contou sobre o rapaz com quem estava saindo. Parecia ser um cara legal e era visível que a amiga estava apaixonada por ele. Começaram a se arrumar e quando o tal rapaz chegou Gina teve uma surpresa ao descobrir que era nada mais nada menos que Simas Finnigan.

- Simas?

- Gina?

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Claro que sim Li, ele era colega de quarto do Rony em Hogwarts.

- Já tinha até me esquecido disso.

- Enquanto vocês se cumprimentam devidamente vou buscar um casaco... Já volto.

Mal virou as costas e Lilá já estava nos braços de Simas em um beijo apaixonado. Quando Gina voltou, ainda estavam se beijando encostados no batente da porta. "Logo, logo vai ter mais um casamento e vou perder mais um amigo..." Gina pensou com tristeza.

- Hum, Hum...

Os dois olharam pra ela meio envergonhados...

- Vamos... - Falou Lilá depois de se recompor do caloroso beijo.

Quando chegaram à frente da boate, Gina reconheceu o lugar... Era muito famoso por ser freqüentado por celebridades. Estava cheio de gente, anônimos e famosos.

- Gi, nós vamos para aquela mesa ali no canto...

- Tudo bem... Eu vou pra pista. Você pode ficar com a minha bolsa?

- Claro... Até daqui a pouco...

Lilá e Simas foram pra mesa e Gina pra pista... Ela não gostava muito de ficar sozinha quando saia de balada, mas não ia ficar na mesa segurando vela da amiga. Já estava dançando a algum tempo, quando um loiro, alto e forte a tirou pra dançar a seleção de música lenta que estava começando. Não viu o rosto dele, mas gostou da atitude. Ele era firme e rígido, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado e suave. Não trocaram uma palavra enquanto dançavam, mas quando a seleção acabou ela achou muito natural ele abaixar a cabeça e lhe beijar os lábios.

Gina podia sentir seu coração disparado, suas pernas moles. Nunca tinha sido beijada daquela forma em toda sua vida... Era um beijo ao mesmo tempo delicado e faminto, selvagem e angelical... Era... Indescritível. Eles continuaram a se beijar até que outra seleção de música começou a tocar e a pista se encheu de gente, atrapalhando o beijo.

Sem nenhuma explicação ele a puxou pela mão e a levou pra um canto afastado... Onde a música não "atrapalhasse". Antes que pudesse falar uma palavra. Ele a beijou de novo, deixando-a embriagada de desejo. Quando finalmente a soltou pra que pudessem respirar, ela segurou o rosto dele e murmurou suavemente enquanto lhe acariciava os lábios com dedos.

- Quem é você? O que ta fazendo comigo? Nunca me comportei dessa maneira...

Ele levantou a mão e passou pelos cabelos dela, descendo os dedos em direção aos lábios úmidos e brilhantes.

- Acho que você não vai gostar de saber quem eu sou... Venho te observando há algum tempo...

- Me diz... Por favor, quem é você?

- Primeiro quero seu telefone! Assim, se você não gostar de mim agora, posso tentar fazê-la mudar de idéia depois...

Ele sentiu os lábios dela sorrirem e num impulso deu um selinho neles.

Gina estava se sentindo estranhamente feliz, independente de quem fosse ele ia torná-la muito feliz... Como ela sabia? Não sei, mas ela sabia e isso bastava. Enquanto lhe acariciava os lábios, Gina murmurou seu telefone e percebeu que ele pegava um desses modernos celulares...

- Não estranhe minha pergunta, mas... Você é bruxo?

- Sou... E você também, não é... Gina?

- Co... Como você sabe meu nome?

- Eu disse que eu vinha te observado há algum tempo.

Gina se afastou um pouco assustada.

- Não se assuste... Você também sabe quem eu sou... É por isso que to com medo de me revelar.

- Me mostre, agora! - A voz de Gina já não estava doce como antes.

Ele saiu das sombras e antes que pudesse ver seu rosto já sabia quem era. Só existia uma pessoa com aquela cor de cabelo.

- Malfoy!


	2. 2 A descoberta

**Capítulo II: A descoberta**

- Malfoy!

- Sim, sou eu... Gina.

- Não me chame de Gina, não te dei essa intimidade.

- Ah, deu sim... Quando me beijou e por isso ficou a mercê do que eu quisesse fazer com você.

- Seu cretino!

A próxima coisa que Draco sentiu foi seu rosto arder terrivelmente. "Que mãozinha pesada ela tem". Gina ficou espantada com a própria violência...

- Me des...Desculpe eu... Eu...

- Tudo bem – Ele murmurou com a mão no rosto - Acho que mereci isso.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso... Eu não...

- Calma Gina. Ta tudo bem.

- Eu não podia ter...

Ela estava em choque com a própria reação.

- Hei, Gina! Olhe pra mim!

A puxou pelos braços e segurou seu rosto pra que olhasse pra ele.

- Fique calma... Foi só um tapa.

- Olhe seu rosto! Ta vermelho!

Ela ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto rubro com a marca de seus dedos.

- Desculpe...

Ela se soltou dele e fugiu boate adentro... Correu até a mesa onde Lilá estava e sem se despedir da amiga foi embora, completamente transtornada. Gina andava pelas ruas desertas, perdida em pensamentos. Como podia ter reagido daquele jeito a um Malfoy? Uma família que sempre desprezara a sua e que ela também desprezava...

- Oh, meu Deus! O que foi que aconteceu comigo? O que ele fez comigo? Droga! Eu dei meu telefone pra ele. Droga!

- Virginia!Espere, por favor - Ele estava correndo atrás dela, mas estava tão absorta nos próprios pensamentos que não o ouviu chamá-la.

Somente quando ele a puxou pelo braço é que se deu conta de que estava sendo seguida.

- Quero falar com você!

- Me deixe em paz... !

- Gina... Por favor, não fique assim... Não foi nada tão terrível.

Olhava-o de uma forma estranha... Como se não estivesse vendo-o de verdade.

- Eu tava pensando... O que você fazia em um bairro trouxa na semana passada? Não era você e sua família que diziam que os trouxas eram a pior espécie existente no mundo?

- Isso foi no passado... E... Não importa o que eu tava fazendo lá...

- Por que você tava me "observando"?

- É... hum... Que... Depois daquele encontro na semana passada não consegui esquecer você e desde então venho te procurando.

- O que você quer comigo? Minha amizade eu sei que não é...

- Como você sabe que não?Eu mudei muito Gina! Muito!

- Pode até ser, mas você tem que concordar que é muito estranho...

- Será que não podemos ir pra outro lugar... Ta muito tarde... Podemos ser assaltados... Ou coisa pior...

- Pra onde? Como você mesmo disse ta muito tarde.

- Podemos ir pra sua casa?

- Minha ca...Casa?

- É sua casa, assim você não vai ter que voltar sozinha...

- Malfoy, eu sei aparatar!

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim não é totalmente seguro.

- Ta tudo bem...

Segurando a mão dele Gina aparatou na porta da Toca. Ainda exitou um pouco antes de soltar a mão dele. Sentia-se estranhamente segura e ele emanava um calor tão gostoso. Entraram. A casa estava totalmente silenciosa e na penumbra.

- Ai de você se fizer um único comentário sobre a minha casa - Ela estava meio entorpecida, mas nem tanto.

- Eu não ia falar nada...

- É a casa dos meus pais...

- Virginia...

- O que é?

- Você tem 27 anos e ainda mora com seus pais?

-Pois é... Não que eu não possa comprar uma casa pra mim. Ganho muito bem no St. Mungus, mas não gosto de ficar sozinha e adoro a companhia de meus pais... Então resolvi ficar por aqui.

- E onde eles estão?

- Saíram de viagem... Foram aproveitar a aposentadoria do meu pai...

- Pra onde eles foram?

- Por que você ta tão interessado no meu pai? Que isso te importa?

- Nada... Só tava perguntando...

- Sente-se... É modesta mais é limpa!

- Virginia!

- Me poupe Malfoy... Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Um café seria bom...

- Ta... Enquanto eu faço você pode falar o que você quer comigo?

- Pare de ser tão desconfiada... Não quero nada de mais, só ficar perto de você.

Antes que ela se desse conta Draco a estava abraçando pela cintura e lhe fazendo carícias.

- Assim eu não consigo fazer o café Malfoy!

- Draco! Me chame de Draco!

- Malfoy, você pode fazer o favor de me soltar? Não quero te agredir de novo, mas se você não me soltar agora é o que eu vou fazer...

- Ta...

Mas antes de soltá-la, Draco a puxou de encontro a seu corpo fazendo com que ela ficasse encaixada nele e lhe fez uma carícia torturante no pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda.

- Malfoy!

Com um último beijo na nuca dela ele a soltou.

- Te espero na sala.

Enquanto Gina estava na cozinha Malfoy aproveitou pra mexer nas coisas que tinha na sala atrás de informações.

- O que você ta fazendo? Por que ta mexendo nas coisas?

- Só... Só curiosidade.

- Aqui esta seu café. Tome e fale de uma vez o que quer comigo?

- Será que você não pode acreditar que só quero te conhecer melhor?

- Claro... Que NÃO. Ou você fala o que quer ou vai embora de uma vez!

- Então eu vou!

Gina ficou surpresa coma resposta dele. Era impossível que ele não tivesse planejado nada. Na realidade Gina estava um pouco decepcionada por ele não insistir mais.

- Não fique com essa cara... Não vou desistir de você assim tão fácil...

Ele estava na porta quando em um impulso ela o chamou de volta.

- Draco!

Virou-se com um sorriso triunfante... Afinal ela o tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome. Ficou parada olhando pra ele sem saber o que dizer.

-Diga logo o que você quer! Tenho de ir...

Draco já não falava com aquela voz doce de poucos minutos atrás. O olhou confusa com a súbita mudança de humor...

- Eu...

- Você quer um beijo de despedida é isso! - Perguntou som um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

- Ora seu...

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de concluir a frase já estava com seus lábios colados no dele, em um beijo cheio de desejo. Ele encostou a na parede ao lado da porta e aprofundou o beijo de tal maneira que quando finalmente a soltou ela mal conseguia respirar.

- Acho que agora eu posso ir, não acha!

- É... Acho... Acho que sim...

Draco beijou-a levemente nos lábios vermelhos e inchados saindo logo em seguida.

88

N.A: mais um cap no ar! Espero que gostem... por favor mandem reviews...

**Mika-ela:** ai esta sua reposta... e sim se encontraram por "mero acaso"... continue lendovoce vai descobrir o acoso e quem é a mãe da emiliy

Bjkas


	3. 3 Primeira Desilusão

**Disclaimer: Eles não me pertencem... blá... blá**

**Capítulo III: Primeira Desilusão**

Depois daquele estranho encontro na boate e em sua casa, Gina ficou sem ouvir falar de Draco por umas três semanas, nas quais por mais incrível que pudesse parecer ela esperava que ele fosse ligar, mandar uma coruja, aparecer ou qualquer coisa. Afinal ele tinha dito que não iria desistir.

Estava furiosa com ele e consigo mesma por ter esperado uma ligação. Afinal ele era um Malfoy. Tudo o que queria era deixá-la com cara de boba. Pois foi quando estava convencida de que nunca mais iria vê-lo que ele resolveu aparecer. Saia do hospital remexendo em sua bolsa, quando trombou com um corpo quente e macio.

- Achei que você não fosse sair nunca... Já estava me cansando de esperar.

Ela ergueu os olhos e se deparou com aquele olhar cinza, único e incomparável. Draco era um pouco mais alto do que Gina, mas ela só precisava levantar os olhos pra encontrar os dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - A voz dela estava seca e sem nenhum sinal de amabilidade.

- Você fica sem me ver por quase um mês e é assim que me trata quando finalmente nos reencontramos?

- Por favor! Pare de fazer drama... Você ficou sem me ver esse tempo todo por que quis. Porque como você mesmo disse uma vez, você andava me observando, logo sabia onde eu trabalho. Eu fiz a loucura de te dar meu telefone podia ter ligado, você sabe onde fica minha casa poderia ter mandando uma coruja se quisesse, mas fez alguma dessas coisa? NÃO! Portanto não me encha!

- Quer dizer que você ficou brava porque eu não te liguei nem mandei uma coruja... Bom saber que você ficou tão impressionada quanto eu com o nosso encontro.

- Não tenho tempo pra ficar jogando conversa fora... Tenho que ir procurar um apartamento...

- Por quê? Você não tava morando com seus pais?

- É, mas meus pais resolveram se mudar pro Beco Diagonal pra ficar mais perto dos meus irmãos e compraram uma casa menor. Então decidi que estava na hora de ter minha própria casa - Ela parou um pouco pra pensar no que estava fazendo. - Porque eu to te dando explicações? Você não é nada meu... Agora me da licença... Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com você!

- Virginia! Você ficou mesmo muito brava por que eu não dei noticias, não é!

Ele estava segurando-a pelo braço enquanto sorria ante a constatação de que ela sentira falta dele, por menor que tivesse sido o primeiro contato deles.

- Eu acho melhor você me soltar... Hoje não vai ser eu quem vai te bater, mas sim os seguranças do hospital...

- Tudo bem eu solto, mas você vai ter que me deixar te acompanhar.

- Eu não tenho que deixar nada! Eu só quero que você me deixe em paz!

- Algum problema doutora?

Gina olhou Draco profundamente e respondeu.

- Não... Ta tudo bem...

- Se a srta. acha... Qualquer coisa é só chamar...

- Obrigada Kevin, não se preocupe.

- Então boa tarde Doutora...

Eles saíram do hospital Gina ainda de cara emburrada. Não se deu ao trabalho de olhar pra ele, pois sabia que a seguiria.

- Você vai continuar me ignorando?

- Eu não quero saber de você... Será que poderia me deixar em paz?

- Que droga Virginia! Eu estava trabalhando! Não podia te ligar!

- Não quero saber! Só quero ir procurar meu apartamento...

- Posso te ajudar? Sei de um apartamento não muito longe daqui que já está mobiliado... Posso levá-la até lá?

- Por que eu deveria aceitar sua ajuda? Só pra você saber onde eu moro e poder me importunar...

- E se for? Já disse que quero ficar perto de você!

Gina parou de andar e virou pra ele com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Ficar perto de mim quando for conveniente pra você! Eu não quero saber de você nem agora nem nunca!

- Virginia... Por favor!

- Deixe-me em paz Malfoy!

Gina saiu andando depressa largando um Draco estarrecido parado na meio rua. "Você não vai estragar meus planos Gina... Você vai ser minha!".

"O que ele quer comigo? Um Malfoy está sempre planejando alguma coisa, eles nunca fazem nada sem uma segunda intenção... NUNCA!".Gina estava atormentada com a atitude de Draco. Tinha ficado muito irritada por ele não ter aparecido e agora que ele estava de volta o tinha posto pra correr. Não sabia que atitude tomar. Agora era só esperar pra ver se ele ia desistir tão fácil.

Ela ficou surpresa com as flores logo no começo do dia...

- De quem será? Não, não podem ser dele!

Mas eram...

_"Virginia..._

_Agora que eu estou na cidade, não vou desistir de você..._

_Você não vai resistir por muito tempo..._

_Beijos_

_D.M"_

- Seu cretino! Se pensa que vai me conquistar com flores... Ta muito enganado!

- Falando sozinha Gina?

- Oi Lilá! O que está fazendo aqui!

- Ei! Até parece que não está feliz de me ver!

- Claro que sim! Você sabe que eu adoro visitas inesperadas.

- Quem você tava chamando de cretino!

Lilá pegou o cartãozinho da mão dela e ficou analisando durante um tempo.

- D.M? Draco Malfoy? - Perguntou com cara de espanto.

- Exatamente. Esse cretino é o cara que eu encontrei na boate, lembra que eu saí apressada?

- É por isso que eu vim... Tudo bem que eu to quase um mês atrasada, mas é que eu tive uns problemas com o Simas e não me sentia muito bem.

- Mas já ta tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos... Mas me conta o que aconteceu... Que depois eu falo.

- Eu fui pra pista e quando começou uma seleção de musica lenta ele me tirou pra dançar, mas como tava escura eu não vi quem era. Quando acabou ele me beijou... E eu nunca me senti tão bem... Parecia que eu estava nas nuvens, então começou a tocar musicas agitadas e nós fomos para um cantinho...

- Cantinho é? - Lilá estava rindo abertamente das expressões que Gina fazia enquanto falava...

- É Lilá cantinho - falou rindo também - então continuamos a nos beijar e quando nos soltamos ele me chamou pelo nome, mas não tínhamos nos apresentado ainda e eu comecei a ficar assustada, então ele disse que eu também o conhecia e eu pedi pra ele se revelar e quando eu vi... tcharam: Draco Malfoy, lindo e loiro.

- O que você fez?

- Virei a mão no rosto dele!

- Gina! Você bateu nele!

- Bati e fiquei em estado de choque pela minha violência... Foi ai que saí correndo e fui até a mesa buscar minha bolsa.

- Nossa amiga! To impressionada.

- Eu também fiquei... Saí da boate e comecei a andar... Quando alguém me segurou. Adivinha quem era?

- O Draco foi atrás de você?

- Pois é... Quem diria um Malfoy atrás de uma Weasley... Ha ha.

-E então o que aconteceu?

- Eu ainda estava meio sem reação tamanho foi meu susto com o tapa que dei nele... Ai ele falou pra gente ir conversar... Como já tava tarde... Fomos pra Toca.

- Você levou o Malfoy pra Toca!

- Levei... Chegando lá eu ainda fiz um café e tentei descobrir o que ele queria comigo, mas ele disse que nada só queria me conhecer melhor e ainda disse que não desistiria de mim tão fácil. Eu já tinha dado meu telefone pra ele na boate e como foi comigo pra Toca podia muito bem mandar mensagem via coruja e a idiota aqui esperou que ele entrasse em contato. Três semanas se passaram e essa semana ele apareceu aqui na maior cara de pau querendo conversar.

Lilá estava rindo e Gina não entendia o porquê, já estava começando a ficar irritada com a amiga quando ela finalmente parou.

- Você pode me explicar o porquê de todo esse riso?

- Gina você ficou esperando que o Draco entrasse em contato com você: está interessada no Malfoy!

- Oh! Meu Deus! Não diga! Você acha que eu não percebi? É por isso que eu estou tão brava com ele e comigo! Me diz por que tinha de ser ele a disparar meu coração de um jeito que nem o Harry conseguiu! Porque tinha de ser ele!

- Você ta me dizendo que só o beijo do Malfoy te despertou mais coisas que tudo que o Harry fez enquanto vocês estavam juntos?

- Oh meu Deus! Eu não tinha visto por esse prisma ainda. A coisa é pior do que pensei! Oh Lilá o que eu vou fazer!

- Minha amiga e eu que achei que tinha problemas. Mas Gina... Você podia tentar conhecer esse novo Malfoy, dez anos mais velho, quem sabe ele não ta mesmo diferente?

- Será Lilá? Será que alguém pode mudar tanto assim?

- Claro que pode!

- Chega de falar de mim... Não quero ficar deprimida... Pelo menos não aqui. Riu de um a maneira muito artificial. - Me conte o que aconteceu entre você e o Simas.

- Ele me pediu em casamento e eu pedi um tempo pra pensar...

- Qual é o problema? Você não ta apaixonada por ele?

- Eu to Gina, mas não sei se o amo, to apaixonada, mas amando?

- Não fica assim amiga.

Lilá tinha começado a chorar, Gina levantou-se e foi abraçá-la.

- Vai dar tudo certo.

- Ele ficou tão bravo Gina!

- Há quanto tempo vocês tão juntos?

- Estamos juntos há algum tempo, mas oficialmente há uns 4 meses.

- E por que você não me falou sobre ele antes, achei que vocês ainda estavam começando a namorar.

- Não sei, mas, por favor, não briga comigo.

- Ta bem... Porque ele ficou tão bravo?

- Ele disse que se eu o amava de verdade teria dito sim na hora e outras coisas mais.

- Vocês já voltaram a se falar?

- Já, mas ele ainda ta chateado comigo e agora eu descobri que...

- Descobriu o que?

- Eu não vim aqui só pra te ver Gina.

- Oh! Lilá você não ta me dizendo que... Que...

- É Gina... Eu to grávida do Simas!

- Oh! Amiga meus parabéns!

- Eu já estava suspeitando, mas não disse nada pra ele. Agora to com medo de contar.

- Por quê?

- Não sei... Só to com medo.

- Se você não contar ele vai ficar muito bravo com você.

- Eu sei.

Elas ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo até que Gina foi chamada pra ver um paciente. Despediram-se, uma dando força pra outra e prometendo se ver com maior freqüência de agora em diante, pois Gina já tinha até recebido o convite pra ser madrinha do bebê.

Mais um mês se passou e embora eles não tivessem se visto durante esse tempo Draco continuava mandando flores, chocolates, mensagens românticas, balões em formato de coração e outros presentes. Gina tinha se mudado há uma semana e Draco não tinha seu telefone, nem sabia seu novo endereço. Depois de muita hesitação Gina resolveu responder umas das corujas que ele mandava quase diariamente pro hospital. Quando as cartas começaram a voltar da Toca ele percebeu que ela já tinha mudado, então começara a mandar as cartas e os presentes pra o Hospital.

"_Gina,_

_Será que você não vai me deixar vê-la de novo? Não posso sair do escritório pra te ver no hospital... Só estou livre a noite._

_Não pode me convidar pra ir à sua casa?_

_Espero ansiosamente sua resposta..._

_Essa coruja não vai sair daí enquanto você não responder._

_Beijos_

_D.M"_

Em um impulso de coragem Gina resolveu responder a mensagem e o tão cobrado convite.

_"Draco,_

_Você quer jantar comigo? Tem que ser hoje à noite!_

_Vou te esperar no meu apartamento às 20h. Não se atrase._

_No final da rua do hospital... Nº 540, 5ºandar. Apt. 51._

_B._

_G.W."_

A resposta chegou mais rápido do que ela esperava.

_"Gina,_

_Estarei lá!_

_Beijos_

_D.M."_

Gina nunca esteve tão ansiosa pelo fim de um turno como naquela noite, assim que pode sair do hospital não fez o costumeiro percurso a pé, aparatou direto no interior de seu apartamento. Foi imediatamente pra cozinha preparar sua especialidade, Lasanha. Deixou toda a comida encaminhada e foi pro quarto se arrumar, já eram 19h. Depois de um longo banho Gina vestiu um lindo vestido preto que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos cor de fogo, passou uma leve maquiagem, prendeu os cabelos no alto e finalmente se olhou no espelho. Aprovando o que viu foi pra cozinha verificar o jantar e arrumar a mesa.

O apartamento não era muito grande, mas tinha sido decorado de maneira a deixá-lo espaçoso e aconchegante.

Eram 20h em ponto quando finalmente tudo ficou pronto. Ela estava desligando o forno quando a campainha tocou. Erguendo - se e arrumando o vestido Gina foi abrir a porta. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar um Draco vestido de roupa amarrotada destoando completamente da roupa que ela tinha escolhido especialmente pra ele.

Antes que Gina pudesse fazer qualquer movimento ele segurou o rosto dela e a beijou, como se ele estivesse vendo a luz depois de um longo tempo na escuridão. Quando finalmente a soltou ele murmurou um desculpe-me e aparatou sem dar nenhuma explicação.

N.A: Bom... o 4º capa ta em fase de betagem... portanto... calma... logo eu posto...

MIka-ela: VAleu pelo review... continua lendo que vc vai descobrir... que há por tras das intenções no final.

Bjkas e recomendem a fic, por favor...


	4. 4Odio

**Capitulo IV - Ódio**

Depois de alguns minutos, Gina entrou e sentou-se no sofá. Ficou ainda um bom tempo sentada, sem reação, só pensando no que tinha acontecido. Pelos menos não podia dizer que ele não tinha aparecido. "Porque ele foi embora? O que será que aconteceu com ele?".

Quando ela finalmente saiu do estado de torpor, se deu conta de que tinha levado um bolo. Ele a tinha feito de boba. DE NOVO! Ela havia se arrumado toda pra ele, e ele...

Estava com tamanha raiva que foi até a cozinha e jogou tudo no chão, reduzindo pratos e taças à montes de caco de vidro.

Ele não ligou, não deu satisfações nem nenhum sinal de vida por longos dias nos quais Gina ia ficando cada vez mais furiosa. Só não sabia se ficava mais furiosa com ela mesma por estar dando tanta importância ao que ele dizia ou com ele por tê-la feito acreditar.

Duas semanas se passaram e então Draco resolveu dar noticias. Estas vieram através de uma coruja negra e imponente.

"_Gina,_

_Sei que te devo muitas explicações e que você deve estar furiosa comigo… visto que isso é um traço típico dos Weasley. Sei que você vai ficar mais furiosa ainda por eu não poder contar o que estava e ainda estou fazendo… mas… enfim…_

_É só pra dizer que eu não esqueci de você e que se você conseguir me perdoar por esse sumiço não vai se arrepender..._

_D.M"_

A coruja ficou piando incessantemente até Gina perceber que só iria embora quando tivesse uma resposta pra devolver.

"_Tudo que eu tenho pra dizer é… SUMA DA MINHA VIDA!"_

Gina estava mais furiosa ainda, se é que isso era possível. Mas por mais que relutasse em admitir queria vê-lo novamente… não eram propriamente saudades, se negava a admitir que pudesse sentir saudades dele, afinal só sente saudades de quem se gosta, mas… era um sentimento inexplicável… uma vontade de vê-lo e provar novamente aqueles lábios que tinham dado tanto prazer, mas ela estava decidida a mantê-lo a distancia, pois sabia que ele acabaria por fazê-la sofrer.

Draco reconhecia que tinha sérios problemas e que se aproximar dela novamente não seria uma coisa muito fácil, mas estava disposto a tentar, primeiro por interesse próprio e segundo porque precisa completar o serviço que lhe fora destinado. Fora obrigado a ir a uma missão, um dia antes do jantar com ela, o certo seria ter voltado poucas horas antes do jantar, mas um novato tinha atrapalhado a missão e ainda por cima ao chegar em casa tivera que ir correndo dar assistência a sua filha Emily que estava tendo problemas com a mãe. Sua missão tinha a ver com os irmãos dela e ele não poderia contar nada a ela. No principio havia odiado a missão, só que com o passar do tempo e da etapa de observação tinha acabado por se interessar não só pelo serviço em si, mas pelo objeto de observação. Agora precisava arranjar um meio de conseguir o perdão dela.

Gina estava sentada em seu consultório lendo alguns relatórios dos estagiários, quando alguém bateu em sua porta.

- Doutora? Posso entrar?

- Claro que sim, sua boba!

Gina levantou-se e foi abraçar a amiga que já estava começando a dar sinas de gravidez.

- E então… como está meu afilhado?

- Quem disse que vai ser homem?

- Sexto sentido, já ouviu falar?

Lilá sentou-se em frente à mesa da amiga e esperou que ela se sentasse em sua cadeira.

- E então, o Draco deu noticias?

-Marquei de jantar com ele, mas ele me deu um bolo.

- E isso foi quando?

- Há duas semanas.

- Ele não deu mais noticias depois disso?

- Nenhuma, mas esqueça esse idiota… Conversou com o Simas?

- Ainda não!

- Como não Li!

- Gi... Eu já to grávida de quatro meses…

- O que você ta esperando pra contar pra ele?

- Ele ta viajando, volta amanhã. Por isso vim te ver… to com tanto medo…

- Ele ficou um mês fora?Você já desconfiava que tava grávida há tanto tempo?

- Não... Eu achei que tava de um mês... Porque eu só notei mês passado a ausência da minha menstruação...

-Como você não notou isso Li?

- Eu estava tão atribulada no serviço que nem em dei conta... Gi... To...

- Amiga, se ele te pediu em casamento, não vai ficar bravo por você estar esperando um filho dele pelo contrario vai ficar muito feliz.

- Não sei Gi…

- Esqueça isso por enquanto e vamos almoçar afinal meu afilhado precisa de vitaminas.

Abraçadas saíram do consultório de Gina em direção ao restaurante do hospital.

Depois do almoço Lilá foi embora com a promessa de que contaria para Simas sobre o bebê assim que ele chegasse de viagem.

Gina teve plantão nessa noite e estava tão cansada que não notou que alguém a esperava do lado de fora do seu apartamento.

-Virginia?

- Ahhhhhhhh!

- Calma, sou eu, Draco!

- Seu idiota! Como você aparece assim…

- Eu estava aqui parado, você é que não prestou atenção.

- O que é que você quer? Não da pra ver que estou cansada?

- To vendo… você ta horrível!

- Um conselho Malfoy, nunca diga a uma mulher que ela está horrível, principalmente se você esta interessado nessa mulher.

- E quem disse que eu to interessado?

Gina ficou vermelha com a alfinetada dele e isso a deixou irritada.

- Já que você não está interessado... Boa noite Malfoy!

- Virginia Weasley, não se atreva a bater essa porta na minha cara.

- Senhor Draco Malfoy aprenda a não destratar uma pessoa na casa dela e depois conversamos.

Sem mais uma palavra Gina entrou me casa e bateu a porta, lançando logo um feitiço imperturbável. Ela foi para cozinha preparar alguma coisa pra comer, mas percebeu que já não tinha fome.

Draco ficou parado olhando para a porta, já estava virando hábito deixá-lo falando e isso o estava deixando muito irritado. Sem muito esforço descobriu o feitiço lançado na porta e o desfez, entrando logo em seguida. Ele a encontrou deitada no sofá.

- O que é que você ta fazendo?

- Você não disse que eu não te interesso? Então por que você invadiu meu apartamento?

- Por que eu sabia que você não ia abrir a porta pra mim.

- Malfoy... Eu to cansada, to irritada e ficando deprimida... Será que você podia sair da minha casa e me deixar descansar?

- Assim que você me disser por que você esta irritada e deprimida.

Dizendo isso ele caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se esperando que ela começasse a falar.

- Droga Malfoy! Eu não quero conversar... Por favor... Vai embora.

- Você não tem escolha minha querida. Eu vou ficar e pronto.

- Você sabe ser chato, hein!

- Quanto mais rápido você me explicar o que ta acontecendo, mais rápido eu vou embora.

- Eu… não…

Sem mais explicações, Gina sentou-se e começou a chorar. Ele ficou estático por algum tempo, somente olhando-a chorar, quando finalmente tomando coragem sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou fazendo com que encostasse a cabeça em seu peito. Assim ficaram até que Gina finalmente se acalmasse.

- Me desculpe… é que… Tive um problema com uma das pacientes. Ela chegou quase morta e eu quase a perdi…

- Ela ficou bem no final? - Ele acariciava os cabelos sedosos enquanto ela se aconchegava nele.

- Ficou, mas eu não sei se ela var resistir… estava tão fraca quando deixei o hospital e te ver não me ajudou nenhum pouco.

- Quer dizer que minha presença te faz chorar?

- Ora seu…

Gina levantou a cabeça do peito dele e o encarou.

- Por que você não pode ser mais sensível… tem sempre que estragar o momento!

Gina ia levantar quando ele a puxou fazendo com que caísse em seu colo, antes que dissesse qualquer coisa teve seus lábios selados por um beijo intenso.

Quando ele finalmente a deixou respirar Gina ficou encarando aqueles olhos verdes, profundos como o mar.

- Por que você faz isso comigo?

- Fazer o que?

- Você fica brincando comigo...

Ela levantou-se e foi para cozinha deixando-o com cara de bobo na sala.

- VIRGINIA WEASLEY ESSA É A TERCEIRA VEZ QUE VOCE ME DEIXA FALANDO SOZINHO!

- NÃO ME IMPORTO NEM UM POUCO!

Ele saiu do sofá e foi até a cozinha, a encontrou sentada no chão abraçada aos joelhos e de cabeça baixa.

- Virginia...

- Vai embora, por favor... Você não vê que tudo que você faz só me deixa triste?

- Me deixa explicar o que aconteceu na noite do jantar...

Nessa hora os olhos dela queimaram e ele pode ter uma leve noção de como é o temperamento Weasley.

- Aquela noite você me deixou esperando como uma boba e...

Ele a interrompeu antes que ela começasse a brigar com ele.

- Eu tive que ir ver minha filha...

- FILHA! EU TINHA ME ESQUECIDO DELA!

- Emily tava tendo problemas com a mão dela e eu precisei ir ajudar.

- Por falar nisso quem é a mãe dela Malfoy?

- Ela é... Na verdade eu não queria falar sobre isso...

- Draco Malfoy ou você me conta quem é a mãe da sua filha ou nunca, nunca mais deixo você me beijar.

Ela já estava em pé e o encarava com expressão seria.

- Não acredito muito em você, mas... Ta bom vou te contar quem é a mãe da Emy.

Sem mais palavras ele a puxou da cozinha e levou-a de volta pro sofá onde estavam se beijando. Tentou roubar um beijo, mas Gina estava atenta.

- Começa logo...

- Bom... Lembra quando nos encontramos no bairro trouxa? Eu estava levando a Emy pra casa dela.

- Você ta querendo me dizer que você tem uma filha com uma trouxa?

- Ela não é exatamente trouxa...

- Então o que ela é?

- Ela é um aborto!

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

N.A: Oi!

Espero que gostem...

Respondendo os reviews...

Lou: Eu ainda não sei... to escrevendo...

Jessy: Jamais ela iria se contentar com um caso... A Virginia... é simplesmente d!.

È verdade ela nem parou pra pensar se ele tem alguém... mas se ele esta correndo atrasa dela ele esta de boa...

Mika:Continue a ler , muitas aguas irão rolar...

Espero que acompanhem ate o fim...

Bjks


	5. 5 O Aborto

**oi galera! deposi de muito tempo desaparecida aki estou... espero que continuem acompanahndo...**

ANNE: minha bata querida avleu o apoio, estamos ai pro que precisar...

**espero algumas reviews... **

DISCLAIMER: Eles não são meus , são da JK eu não ganho nada... blá blá blá

**V. O aborto**

- Ela é um aborto!

Gina estava estarrecida, levantou-se do sofá como se fosse fazer algo, mas sentou-se novamente sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Você teve uma filha com uma pessoa não mágica?

- Qual é o problema Virginia?

- Não é nenhum problema... Quantos anos ela tem Draco?

- Quem? Emy?

- É claro!

- Tem 12 anos.

- Isso quer dizer que você já tinha uma filha antes de terminarmos a escola.

- Exatamente. Algum problema com isso?

- Que droga, eu já disse que não! Pare de tentar arranjar briga. Se você quer ir embora sem me explicar vá... Mas não volte.

- Você deveria parar de fazer chantagem.

Ele estava muito incomodado de ter de contar essa historia pra ela, mas tinha certeza que se não contasse ela iria colocá-lo pra fora.

-Para de enrolar e conta logo... To impaciente.

- Se você calar sua boca e me deixar falar...

- Dra...

- Calada!

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de resmungar alguma coisa ele começou a contar a historia do nascimento de sua filha.

- A Pamêla é prima da Pansy...

- Só podia ter a ver com aquela...

- Você vai me deixar continuar?

- Ta seu chato, fala!

- Fui fazer uma visita na casa da Pansy, obrigado pela minha mãe, ela tinha a louca idéia de me ver casado com aquela garota, por acaso a Pamêla tava passando uns dias lá e nos conhecemos. Eu a achei bem interresante porque ela tinha cérebro, coisa que a Parkinson nunca teve. Passamos a nos encontrar daquele dia em diante, e as coisas entre nós não eram nem de longe inocentes. Lucio vivia me incentivando a ir pra cama com as garotas desde que eu me cuidasse, depois de uns dias consegui levar a Pam para cama e daí em diante ela viciou no corpinho aqui e em um descuido mutuo acabou ficando grávida aos 16 anos.

- A Emily é mágica?

- É!

- Isso quer dizer que ela está em Hogwarts?

- Sim... E logo ela vai pro segundo ano na Sonserina.

Assim que ele falou esse nome Gina fez cara de nojo.

- O que você esperava? Que ela fosse uma grifinória? Toda minha família foi da sonserina e os avós maternos dela também.

- A esperança é a ultima que morre, já ouviu falar?

- Eu acho que você devia parar de falar e fazer uma coisa muito melhor…

- Como o que?

- Isso…

Antes que ela pudesse respirara sua boca já estava colada a de Draco, ele a beijava de uma forma que a fazia tremer. Estava começando a deitá-la no sofá quando Gina finalmente reagiu.

- Me solta Malfoy!

Com muita raiva ele a soltou.

- Eu já disse pra você parar de me chamar de Malfoy! Qual foi o problema agora?

Gina levantou também furiosa.

- Você fica semanas sem aparecer e acha que é assim… uns beijinhos, umas explicações e vai conseguir levar a tonta aqui para cama? Você ta muito enganado!

- Eu não…

- Não negue!

Gina já estava gritando, inconformada por ele achar que podia fazê-la de boba.

- Não vou negar… È claro que eu quero fazer amor com você, mas não vou forçá-la a nada Virgínia… Nunca.

- Você não pode me forçar nada... Eu quero que você me respeite!

- Mas eu te respeito Virgínia…

- e Eu não confio em você… e enquanto você ficar com esse comportamento estranho de sumir por semanas e depois aparecer com cara de bobo…

- Virgínia!

- Vá embora Draco!

- Mas…

- Por favor… vá.

- Eu vou, mas eu prometo que amanhã a gente se fala… você tem tempo pra sair para almoçar?

- Não sei… tudo depende de como estará o plantão, se quiser almoçar comigo vai ter de ir ao hospital e correr o risco de ficar me esperando e eu não poder sair…

- Você é muito pretensiosa… não acha?

- Não! Se você estiver seriamente interessado em mim vai ter de aceitar meu jeito e minhas condições.

- Você se…

- Draco... Chega! To cansada, quero dormir!

- To indo, mas você tem que me dar um beijo primeiro.

Gina olhou-o nos olhos e percebeu que ele não iria embora antes de receber seu beijo. Já estavam na porta quando ele a segurou pela cintura e cobrou seu beijo, e que beijo.

Quando Draco finalmente foi embora Gina trancou a porta e se recostou. Estava completamente atordoada, pelo beijo, pelas coisas que ele tinha dito e principalmente pelo sentimento que começava a surgir em seu coração.

Estava em sua mesa revendo o caso da menina que quase tinha morrido e buscando novos feitiços que pudessem livrá-la do risco de morte quando ouviu uma batida em sua porta. Achando que era umas das enfermeiras que queria falar algo mandou entrar.

- Entre!

- Você não tem o hábito de perguntar quem é?

- Draco!

- Surpresa em me ver? Foi você mesma que me mandou vir te buscar...

- Eu não ia ficar surpresa se você tivesse sumido de novo.

- Você vai ficar jogando isso na minha cara? Porque se for eu já vou embora.

- Então vá, porque eu tenho o direito de fazer isso quantas vezes eu quiser.

Sem esperar por uma resposta Gina abaixou a cabeça e voltou a examinar os papeis, torcendo intimamente para que ele não tivesse ido embora… Precisava descansar a mente para poder encontrar uma solução para o caso da menina.

- Você vai continuar me ignorando?

- Isso quer dizer que você está disposto a seguir minhas vontades?

- Até o possível…

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada. Será que podemos ir almoçar?

- Claro.

Gina sorria como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido. Draco ficou confuso com essa atitude dela.

- Aonde você vai me levar?

- Acho melhor você escolher… afinal ainda não nos conhecemos bem… eu não sei do que você gosta…

- E por acaso nós ficaremos juntos o bastante pra você descobrir?

- Não sei me diz você Virginia.

- Hum.

Sem mais palavras eles saíram da sala dela e desceram, quando estavam chegando na porta uma enfermeira veio correndo até ela.

- Doutora?

- Sim, Meg?

- A menina doutora, ela ta morrendo.

Gina olhou pra ele e tudo que ele fez foi piscar pra ela e acenar como que dizendo vai. Antes da porta do elevador fechar completamente Gina perguntou.

- Você vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?

Mas não teve tempo de ouvir a resposta, as portas do elevador se fecharam e a mente de Gina voltou - se para seu trabalho… salvar a vida de uma criança.

Gina ficou umas duas horas com sua equipe fazendo dos mais variados feitiços pra manter a menina viva, quando finalmente ela achou que tinha conseguido… a menina abriu os olhos, encarou-a e morreu. Ela ainda fez uma última tentativa, mas a enfermeira parou-a.

- Esqueça doutora não há mais nada pra fazer.

Gina levantou os olhos e encarou a enfermeira Meg.

- Eu me odeio quando isso acontece Meg.

- A Sra. Fez tudo que pode… agora vá se lavar e descansar.

- Obrigada Meg… diga obrigado a todos por mim.

- Não se preocupe.

Gina ficava péssima quando perdia um paciente, não que isso acontecesse com muita freqüência, mas era como se um pedacinho de sua alma morresse junto. Uma criança é o que há de mais puro no mundo e não conseguir salvar uma da morte é como morrer junto.

Gina na foi se limpar e caminhou para seu escritório, quando entrou foi acometida pelo sentimento de surpresa. Lá estava Draco sentado lendo os papeis de seus pacientes.

- Você sabia que isso é ilegal? Você não pode mexer na ficha dos meus pacientes.

- Até que enfim você voltou… já estou quase morrendo de fome.

Foi ai que ele percebeu a feição pálida dela, aquela parada na frente dele parecia um fantasma da Gina que estava saindo com ela para almoçar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela morreu Draco… Não consegui salvá-la… Ela abriu os olhos me olhou e morreu…

Gina começou a chorar… sem parar pra pensar Draco levantou-se e a abraçou, levando - a pra sentar-se no sofá.

- Calma meu anjo… Você fez tudo o que você podia por ela...

Gina chorou durante uma hora sem parar, e ele ficou ali a consolando e a amparando em sua dor.

Draco a deixou no hospital ainda muito abalada, mas ela tinha que trabalhar… tinham combinado de se encontra pra o jantar.

Gina estava sentada eu seu sofá, com o olhar perdido quando ele finalmente chegou.

- Virginia?

Ela não se deu o trabalho de levantar de sofá, simplesmente gritou um entre. Ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, ele de terno e gravata.

Ele entrou e dirigiu - se ate o sofá.

- Acho que nós não vamos a lugar algum, não é!

- Não!

- Você ainda ta deprimida?

- O que você acha? Eu deixei uma criança morrer!

- Virginia não foi sua culpa… chega! Vá se vestir e vamos sair agora!

- Eu não que…

Antes que ela terminasse a frase ele já tinha transfigurado sua roupa simples em um vestido prateado, com brincos e uma gargantilha combinando.

- Shiiii…

Ele a puxou pela mão e a levou em direção a porta, antes que ela reclamasse.

- Posso saber onde você esta me levando pelo menos?

- Não! Vai ser uma surpresa! Vamos ver se nossos gostos combinam.

- OK.

Por mais que estive linda, não tinha animo. Sabia que tinha que se livrar desse começo de depressão afinal seus pacientes precisavam dela sã.

Draco a levou em um restaurante exclusivo, que apesar de muito caro tinha uma decoração simples e elegante, que a fez sentir-se bem. Havia uma pequena pista de dança em um canto, quando estavam terminando o jantar começava a mesma musica que tocou na boate quando se beijaram a pela primeira vez.

Eles se olharam diretamente durante alguns segundos ate que Draco se levantou e tirou-a pra dançar. Eles foram mudos ate a pista e simplesmente se abraçaram, dançando ao embalo da musica.

_**Y o me has dado tiempo de disimularte**_

E não me deste tempo de dissimular-te**  
_que te quiero amar_**

que te quero amar

_**que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo**_

que por um beijo posso conquistar o céu**  
_y dejar mi vida atrás_**

e deixar minha vida para trás  
**  
_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida_**

Quero pertencer-te ser algo em tua vida**  
_que me puedas amar_**

que possa me amar  
**_con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesia_**

com um abraço forte te fazer uma poesia**  
_renunciar a lo demas_**

renunciar aos demais  
**  
_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas_**

E em cada frase oculta do que você diz**  
_en un beso hablara_**

em num beijo falara  
**_ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha_**

já não me fica dúvida só vem e escuta  
**_decidamos comenzar_  
**decidimos começar

**  
_Por besarte_**

Por te beijar

**_mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
_**minha vida mudaria num segundo

_**tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino**  
_você, seria meu equilibrio, meu destino

_**besame y solo asi poder tenerte**  
_Me beijar e só assim poder ter

**_eternamente en mi mente_  
**eternamente em minha mente

**  
_Un solo intento basta en este momento_**

Uma só tentativa basta neste momento

**_para poder saber_  
**para poder saber

_**si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio**  
_se ainda há tempo para estar no meio do

**_de lo que va a suceder_**  
que vai acontecer  
**  
_Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito_**

Comigo não há perigo vem te preciso**  
_la distancia no es_**

a distancia não  
**_motivo del olvido aqui estoy yo contigo_**

é motivo do esquecimento aqui estou eu contigo  
**_y para siempre yo estare_**

e para sempre eu estarei  
**  
_Por besarte_**

Por te beijar**  
_mi vida cambiaria en un segundo_**

minha vida mudaría num segundo  
**_tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino_**

você, seria meu equilibrio, meu destino

_**besame y solo asi poder tenerte**_

Me beijar e só assim poder ter  
**_eternamente en mi mente_**

eternamente em minha mente

_**(Por Besarte-LU)  
**_

Quando a musica acabou eles ficaram se encarando parados no meio da pista durante um tempo, até que por fim eles despertaram do fascínio que um exercia sobre outro.

Este momento ficaria para sempre guardado nas memórias de Gina.

A noite foi perfeita!

Ela tinha recuperado parte do seu animo e tudo graças a ele...Quem diria que um dia um Malfoy se preocuparia com uma Weasley.

Quando eles chegaram na casa de Gina ela já estava sorrindo. Durante todo o trajeto eles haviam conversado amenidades e agora chegava o momento mais importante, a despedida. Ela não sabia o que iria fazer... Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos Draco falou:

- não se preocupe, não posso subir.

- quem disse que eu estou preocupada com isso?

- Virginia está escrito no seu rosto.

- eu... eu estava pensando em outra coisa.

No fundo Gina estava decepcionada por ele não querer subir... isso significava que o desejo por ela não era tão forte afinal.

- posso perguntar por que?

- claro! Tenho que ver a Emy.

- Mas Draco são...ela parou par olhar o **moderno relógio trouxa( o que eles usam para marcar o tempo?)**que carregava... quase meia-noite, sua filha deve estar dormindo a essa hora.

- não... Emy não dorme se eu não estiver lá pra dizer boa noite.

- Draco sua filha tem 12 anos... Como ela faz em Hogwarts, já que você não pode estar lá?

-nos temos espelhos comunicadores.

Ele estacionou o carro, mas Gina se perdeu em seus pensamentos, só despertou quando ele abriu a porta do carro pra que ela descesse. Ele segurou-lhe a mão gentilmente para dar-lhe apoio enquanto descia do carro. acompanhou-a até a porta.

- gostou da noite? Murmurou encostando-a na parede ao lado da porta.

- se você quer conversar acho melhor irmos para a entrada lateral... quase ninguém a conhece.

- quer dizer que você quer ficar sozinha comigo!

- isso não significa nada... só não quero ficar exposta.

Quando finalmente chegaram a porta lateral a única coisa que teve tempo foi responder a pergunta dele sobre se ali era um lugar seguro. Quando finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo Gina se viu em meio a um beijo faminto e apaixonante, enquanto a beijava Draco a acariciava de forma audaciosa fazendo com que ela sentisse coisas nunca antes experimentadas. Ela estava excitada como jamais tinha estado. Num rompante Draco se separou dela, arrancando gemidos de protestos.

- tenho que ir... minha filha esta a minha espera.

- você podia usar o espelho e ficar um pouco mais comigo.

Gina ficou espantada coma própria audácia, nunca tinha sido uma mulher oferecida e não iria começar agora, em um gesto espontâneo levou a mão a boca como que para se impedir de falar mais alguma coisa.

- não fique tão espanta com seu desejo por mim. Eu tenho esse efeito sobre as mulheres...

- você é modesto, não !

- mas é a verdade.

-claro, se você ta dizendo...

Gina virou as costas para ir embora, mas teve seu braço puxado, o que fez com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse nos braços deles.

- onde você pensa que vai?

- você não disse que tinha que ir ver sua filha?

- e tenho, mas antes quero um beijo de despedida...

- mais? Depois de tudo isso...

- claro!

Sem mais palavra ele arrebatou os lábios de Gina em mais um beijo cheio de paixão que a deixou com as pernas fracas. Gina estava completamente apoiada nele tamanha a fraqueza que o beijo provocava nela. De encontro aos lábios dele ela murmurou:

- Draco... pare...

- o que foi?

- você esta me ... Gina ficou rubra com o que quase disse.

- qual o problema?Estou te deixando excitada?

- Draco!

- Virginia como uma mulher coma sua idade pode ficar vermelha quando ouve esse tipo de coisa?

- pare de me chamar de velha e vá embora antes que sua filha comece a procurá-lo.

- só mais um beijo?

- chega! Vá!

Gina estava brigando com ele, mas sorria.

A noite tinha sido perfeita pensava, enquanto via-o voltar para o carro e ir embora.


	6. 6 Relações

**OI!**

**Quem é vivo sempre aparece...este cap esta pronto a algum tempo... espero que gostem...**

**A minha beta Anne... meus mais sinceros agradecimentos...sei que to muito parada mais logo logo te mando algo pra beta.Bjaks**

**A Jessy para quem eu beto... sua fic terminou lindamente... me desculpe ter sumido...acho que estou tendo algum problema no email...Me manda um email com seu msn...Bjkas**

**A todas as meninas que leem minha fic... OBRIGADA...**

**Estou escrevendo outra onde a Gina perde a memoria e é encontada por Draco... o que acham? Soa interessante?**

**Bjkas**

VI - RELAÇÕES

A manhã começou de forma magnífica para Gina, já não estava deprimida. Muito pelo contrário estava feliz pela noite passada... Apesar de todos os temores, ela estava feliz por estar saindo com Draco, ele a fazia sentir-se viva. Pressentia os problemas que teria por causa dessa relação, mas ainda era muito cedo pra dizer se valia à pena ou não lutar por isso.

Estava saindo para o hospital quando o telefone tocou, correu para atender. Sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. Telefones tinham se tornado uma coisa comum no mundo bruxo, afinal eram bem mais rápidos que as corujas, e eram adaptados por causa da magia para que conseguissem funcionar.

- bom dia Virginia!

Ao ouvir aquela voz grave sentiu suas pernas tremerem.

- oi... Malfoy.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que pedir para me chamar de Draco? Você está ofegante Virginia... Tudo isso é só porque ouviu minha voz?

- deixe de ser convencido! Eu estava de saída e tive que correr para atender ao telefone, só isso seu egocêntrico!

- Virginia não me trate assim!

- deixe de ser bobo e fale logo o que quer!

- simples... Você!

Gina ficou sem ação diante daquela declaração e levou alguns segundos para se recuperar.

- quem sabe você não consegue isso com o tempo? Se for bonzinho Merlin pode te recompensar...

- isso fique rindo de mim, porque quando nos encontrarmos vai estar ocupada demais pra isso.

- a é?

- que tal irmos dançar hoje à noite? Na mesma boate que nos encontramos da primeira vez.

- não posso. - A voz de Gina soava decepcionada. – tenho plantão essa noite.

- que pena, queria muito te ver.

- porque você não vem aqui em casa mais tarde?

Assim que a frase saiu de sua boca Gina parou de respirar, estava se tornando impulsiva em relação ao Malfoy.

"Droga! Fizera de novo. Falara sem pensar... Estava parecendo uma oferecida desesperada por uma companhia masculina".

- não sei... Quem sabe...

"Ele a estava rejeitando! Isso era para aprender a deixar de ser oferecida!" Imprimindo um tom frio a voz Gina respondeu.

- claro! Você que sabe... Agora tenho que ir. Adeus

- Virginia, espe...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase desligou, bateu a porta do apartamento e foi embora.

"Como ele ousava! Ela fizera um convite e ele a desprezava como se fosse uma...".

Procurando se acalmar Gina começou a caminhar em direção ao hospital. Sua manhã perfeita havia sido arruinada.

O plantão havia sido mais agitado do que de costume, pois muitas crianças vítimas de acidentes apareceram naquela noite. Por causa dessa agitação Gina nem teve tempo de pensar em Draco e na proposta que havia feito para ele. Quando finalmente pode ir pra casa o dia estava raiando e estava esgotada precisando urgentemente de um banho e de umas horas de sono.

O dia estava claro, então resolveu ir andando até o prédio, para espairecer um pouco. O porteiro estava animado como sempre cantarolando uma música em uma língua estranha.

- bom dia!

- bom dia senhorita.

Gina subiu calmamente as escadas, estava abrindo a porta quando ouviu o estalido característico de aparatação.

- bom dia Virginia!

- bom dia Malfoy! O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- eu vim te ver ontem à noite, mas como você não chegava resolvi ficar vigiando.

- como você se atreve a fazer isso?

- que você acha de entrarmos para conversar? Não quero ficar dando show na porta do seu apartamento.

- ok. Mas você tem de ser rápido, quero dormir.

Eles entraram Virginia estava irritada e muito cansada.

- primeiro que historia é essa de ficar me vigiando? Você acha que pode ficar controlando minha vida? E, além disso, você...

Antes que ela continuasse a falar Draco a beijou. O beijo foi lento, longo e terno.

- eu só estava preocupado com você... Você disse que viria pra casa tarde da noite, quando cheguei aqui o porteiro me disse que você não estava em casa, como não acreditei nele forcei a entrada e aparatei na sua porta, só pra constatar que ele estava falando a verdade.

Falou tudo isso a olhando nos olhos e segurando seu rosto para que ela não fugisse. Não que Gina fosse fazê-lo, mas Draco não queria ariscar...

- acredita em mim?

Piscou encarando-o durante alguns segundos antes de responder.

- sim... Eu... Eu acredito em você.

- ótimo!

Dizendo isso a pegou no colo e beijou novamente enquanto se dirigia para o sofá.

- Malfoy, me coloque no chão, agora!

Ele parou de andar e olhou-a nos olhos...

- quantas-vezes-vou-ter-que-te-dizer-pra me chamar de Draco!

- Ta eu esqueci... é a força do hábito... Draco!

- Bem melhor agora!

- Draco me coloque no chão...- Gina falava em um tom de voz nada convicto.

- a sua voz não parece de uma pessoa que quer ser colocada no chão.

- a e minha voz é de uma pessoa que quer o que?

Gina realmente não queria ser posta no chão, os braços dele estavam confortáveis e acolhedores.

-de quem quer ser posta na cama. - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- na verdade... Quero mesmo ir pra cama...

Draco estacou espantado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Gina sempre tinha sido tímida na escola, não que ele prestasse muita atenção nela e era justamente por isso que a achava tímida.

- não precisa ficar assustado seu malicioso... Tudo que eu quero é ir dormir, antes de apagar no seu colo.

- Ok. Hoje eu vou deixá-la dormir. - Disse colocando-a na cama. – porque da próxima vez que eu a trouxer pra essa cama vai ser para fazer tudo... Menos dormir...

- e quem disse que você vai ter a chance de me colocar na cama outra vez?- estava quase dormindo, mas ainda sim respondeu a provocação dele.

- se você diz... -Sem mais uma palavra depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios e saiu do quarto.

Draco foi para a sala e sentou-se no sofá, pensando nas loucuras que estava fazendo por causa dessa mulher.

A investigação estava lenta, não tinha nem ao menos conseguido falar sobre a família dela, quanto mais fazer perguntas, estava ciente de que estavam se envolvendo emocionalmente, o que era muito perigoso para a investigação. Se começasse a se envolver com ela não conseguiria ser imparcial quando chegasse a hora de tomar alguma decisão, o problema é que se não se envolvessem não conseguiria descobrir nada.

Estava deitado no sofá de Gina quando ela finalmente acordou, mas agora quem dormia era ele. Gina encostou-se ao batente e ficou olhando aquele homenzarrão encolhido em seu sofá, mais parecia um garoto... Talvez o Draco que ela nunca conheceu em Hogwarts.

Lembrava-se de terem discutido algo sobre a próxima vez na cama, não conseguia se lembrar direito. Sem fazer barulho foi para a cozinha preparar algo pra comer, em uma hora tinha de voltar para o hospital. Estava terminando de fazer seus habituais ovos mexidos quando se sentiu abraçada pelas costas.

Murmurando um bom dia Draco a beijou no pescoço.

- o que você ainda ta fazendo aqui?- Sem denunciar o quanto estava feliz pela presença dele, Gina continuou a fazer seu "café da manhã".

- você é sempre mal humorada quando acorda?

- não estou de mau humor, só quero saber o que você estava fazendo dormindo no meu sofá.

- íamos nos ver ontem à noite, mas você não voltou para casa, quando cheguei aqui hoje de manhã você estava caindo se sono, como estou de férias e disposto a te conquistar resolvi ficar e esperar você acordar, mas acabei dormindo.

Sem responder, Gina virou-se e colocou os ovos em um prato, era uma porção grande o bastante para dois.

- espero que goste de ovos no café da manhã.

Antes que voltasse a mexer nas panelas Draco a segurou pelos braços e beijou-a.

- você tem um gosto muito bom sabia?

Rindo Gina puxou-o pelo pescoço e murmurou contra seus lábios.

- é apenas pasta de dente Malfoy!

- Não me chame de Malfoy!- E beijou-a de novo com paixão renovada.

Gina não podia controlar os gemidos de prazer que escapavam de seus lábios. O beijo dele era bom demais.

Draco se aproveitando da excitação do momento começou a acariciá-la de maneira ousada. Suas mãos desciam pelas costas dela em direção a cintura e tornavam a subir, os murmúrios de prazer o estavam deixando excitado de maneira muito notável. Com delicadeza e muito autocontrole Draco começou a acariciar os seios macios e sensuais de Gina, enquanto a beijava na boca, no rosto e no pescoço, o ponto mais sensível de Gina.

- Draco...

- hum... - Ele estava muito ocupado beijando seu pescoço.

- isso tudo... É por mim?

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou-a nos olhos.

- é claro que sim!

A pegou no colo e levou-a para o sofá, sentando com ela em seu colo. Delicadamente começou a tirar a camisola dela e quando ela finalmente ficou nua, parou para admirar a mulher que estava sentada em seu colo.

- qual o problema?- Gina olhava para ele em expectativa.

- você é linda sabia?

Sorriu em resposta ao comentário dele.

- você também e lindo Draco... Só não fique se sentindo, ok!

Rindo respondeu.

- só você mesma pra fazer piadinhas em um momento como esse.

- que momento? - Falou se aproximando dele.

- Virginia!

Draco disse seu nome em um murmúrio desesperado e beijou antes que ela continuasse a fazer piadas, e isso foi a bastante para que a sensualidade dela voltasse ainda com mais força. Gina se movimentava, sentindo a virilidade daquele homem imprevisível enquanto ele afagava seus seios. Quando Draco finalmente tocou um de seus seios com a boca ela não pode calar o grito de prazer preso em sua garganta.

- Draco...

Ela estava começando a tocá-lo... Quando o comunicador do hospital começou a tocar.

Levantou-se pra ir atendê-lo, mas ele puxou-a e a fez cair em seu colo novamente.

- Gina... Por favor...

Beijou-o com paixão e levantou do colo novamente, murmurando desculpas.

- eu tenho que ir... Eu cuido de crianças Draco, não se esqueça disso e se você quer um consolo eu também to muito frustrada por causa disso.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos.

- ok.

Gina lhe deu um beijo e foi se arrumar, mas precisava tomar uma ducha, não podia chegar no estado de excitação que estava. Enquanto se arrumava, Draco tentava se recompor da paixão que tinham vivenciado.

Ela se arrumou o mais rápido que qualquer mulher que ele já conheceu e conseguiu ficar linda, vestida de branco e com os cabelos ainda úmidos presos.

- vamos?

A visão dela vestida daquele jeito o fez percebe que ainda não estava pronto pra sair em publico.

- eu... Eu acho que ainda não posso.

- porque não?

- olhe pra baixo Virginia... Olhe o que você faz comigo.

Quando finalmente entendeu do que ele estava falando Virginia corou e corou ainda mais ante a evidencia física do desejo dele.

- Draco!

- pra você ver do que você é capaz... Antes de você ir quero um beijo e a promessa de que nos veremos o mais rápido possível para terminarmos o que começamos agora pouco.

- você ganha seu beijo se for comigo até o hospital e sua promessa... Eu não posso fazer ainda... Preciso pensar.

- pensar no que?

- não faça perguntas, por favor...

Sem mais demora os dois saíram do apartamento e aparataram no portão do prédio para então aparatar em frente ao hospital. No prédio de Gina por uma questão de segurança, não se podia aparatar direto nos apartamentos. Quando pararam em frente à porta Gina virou-se para ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido, mas intenso e disse que assim que estivesse pronta mandaria uma coruja para ele.

- não, coruja não!

- porque não?

- não tenho que ficar te dando explicações-falou de forma brusca - ligue pra esse número que me encontrará a qualquer hora.

Estava espantada com a súbita mudança de humor dele.

- ta... ok.

Gina virou-se e entrou, não podia perder mais tempo, tinha de ir ver as crianças. Quando entrou na enfermaria infantil estava tudo um caos. O noitebus havia atropelado um grupo de crianças. Levou pelo menos duas horas para cuidar de todas as crianças, não houvera nenhum ferimento grave, apenas alguns arranhões, mas todas estavam assustadas e chorando muito.

Depois do atendimento foi para sua sala verificar uns papéis de outros pacientes, já estava lá há algum tempo quando Lilá chegou.

- oi!

- Lilá! Que bom que veio me ver!

Gina notou que a amiga estava um pouco abatida, a barriga não estava muito diferente desde a última vez em que a tinha visto.

- o que houve Lilá? Porque está tão abatida?

Lilá sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste.

- o que aconteceu amiga?

- bom... Algumas coisas aconteceram desde a última vez que estive aqui, mas não quero falar nisso ainda...E você e o Malfoy? Se acertaram?

- hum... É meio difícil de dizer...Mas estamos nos dando bem, eu diria até que demais...

- o que você quer dizer com isso?

- eu quase fui pra cama com ele hoje!

- você o que!

Virginia explicou tudo o que aconteceu desde que havia chegado em casa e o encontrado a sua porta.

- nossa amiga, ele deve beijar muito bem pra conseguir te deixar assim...

- você não faz idéia... Mas chega de falar de mim. Conte-me o que aconteceu, porque você chegou tão abatida?

- eu contei ao Simas sobre o bebê...

- e o que ele achou?

- não sei...

Lilá começou a chorar, colocou as mãos no rosto e encostou-se na cadeira.

-amiga, o que aconteceu?

Gina levantou-se e se ajoelhou em frente a ela.

- ele ficou bravo porque eu demorei tanto tempo pra contar... Virou as costas e foi embora, não me disse se gostou ou não da novidade...

-e isso faz quanto tempo?

- alguns dias, ele não me liga e não me responde quando ligo pra ele...

Gina se levantou o suficiente para abraçá-la.

- o que eu faço Gina?

- no momento, se acalme...Depois pensamos...

- Gina... Eu não sei se sou capaz de cuidar do bebê sozinha... Se ele não nos quiser mais o que eu vou fazer?

- calma, não se esqueça de que eu vou estar sempre aqui para ajudá-la. O que acha de irmos comprar as primeiras roupas do bebê?

- a Gi... Eu não to com animo pra isso...

- eu sei, mas se deixar você ir pra casa com certeza vai ficar deprimida e isso não é bom, por isso vamos comprar roupas pro meu afilhado.

-sinceramente... Eu não quero ir...

- vamos fazer o seguinte... Você vai pra minha casa, minha casa não, da minha mãe e vai ficar lá com ela até eu poder sair do hospital, ai iremos as três fazer compras. E eu não quero saber de discussão.

Lilá esboçou um sorriso pálido e concordou.

- só você mesmo pra pensar em fazer compras.

- você tem que concordar comigo que isso é uma ótima distração.

Rindo Gina acompanhou a amiga até a porta do hospital, se despediram com um forte abraço e com algumas palavras de encorajamento por parte de Virginia.

A noite já estava começando quando Gina finalmente conseguiu sair do hospital e isso significava que elas não poderiam fazer as compras tão desejadas. Resolveu ir pra casa primeiro e quando estava andando em direção ao apartamento, Malfoy aparata bem a sua frente.

- oi!

- seu filho da mãe... Como você se atreve a me assustar assim?

- nossa como você ta carinhosa...

- quase ma mata de susto e quer que eu seja carinhosa com você? Me poupe!

- posso saber o porquê de tanta irritação?

- eu ia sair com a minha amiga, mas acabou não dando tempo e ela ta precisando muito sair e se distrair...

- será que eu posso perguntar por quê?

- ela escondeu uma coisa do namorado e ele não quer ouvir as explicações... Simplesmente a deixou sozinha e não responde aos chamados dela.

- certo ele, se não há honestidade não pode haver uma relação...

Assim que terminou de falar Draco se sentiu queimar por dentro, afinal se aproximara dela sob falsos pretextos, não importava que esses motivos tivessem se transformados.

- você não sabe do que se trata, portanto cale a sua boca!

- será que podia ficar calma?

- será que você podia me deixar em paz?

- o que aconteceu? Por que você está assim?

- eu... Não... Eu... Ah! Que droga me deixa em paz!

Sem mais uma palavra coerente Gina virou as costas e foi embora, porém quando chegou finalmente no prédio, lá estava ele escorado no portão esperando por ela.

- será que você não entendeu que eu não quero conversar?

-acho até que entendi, mas até eu te deixar sozinha é outra coisa.

- por favor, Draco... Hoje não estou com paciência e se não me engano eu te disse hoje de manhã que ligaria pra você assim que estivesse pronta para... Bem você sabe...

- sim eu sei que você disse, mas quem disse que eu vim até aqui para te levar para cama?

- Draco preciso ir ver minha amiga... Deixe-me em paz, sim!

- não! Eu vou subir com você.

- alguém já disse que você é extremamente inconveniente?

- hum... Acho que você já me disse isso, não!

Pegando pelo braço ele a levou para dentro e aparataram em frente ao apartamento dela.

-abra a porta rápido! - Murmurou Draco segurando-a pela cintura.

Antes que terminasse de fechar a porta ele a estava beijando de uma forma abrasadora, mas terna.

Um pouco sem fôlego Gina murmurou

-tenho que ir...Draco... De verdade...

- me leva com você!

A mente de Draco trabalhava furiosamente afinal não podia perder a oportunidade de ir à casa dos Weasley.

-você ficou louco? Eu vou na casa dos meus pais...

- qual o problema? Mas cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que me apresentar a eles.

-não, ainda não...

Depois de mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego abriu a porta e o colocou para fora.

-tenho que ir me arrumar e com você aqui dentro não vai dar certo...

- Virginia... Deixe me ir com você!

- cale-se e vá embora!

Como ele não respondeu presumiu que havia ido embora, porém quando estava no portão se despedindo do porteiro Draco apareceu e a segurou pelo braço.

- Malfoy!

- pare de gritar!

- quantas vezes mais você vai me assustar essa noite?

- se você me deixar acompanhá-la, prometo que não faço mais isso... Por hoje.

- eu já disse que NÃO!

- porque? Está com vergonha de estar se envolvendo comigo?

- ah! Malfoy me poupe!

- Draco!

- é... É...

- me de uma explicação de porque não quer que eu vá com você.

- porque nós ainda não temos nada e eu não quero que você seja trucidado sem razão.

- percebi um AINDA na sua frase... Isso quer dizer que está me dando uma chance.

- o que você acha que foi aquilo no meu apartamento hoje cedo?

- um café da manhã diferente?

- Eu não sou uma qualquer Malfoy... Se não pretendesse me envolver com você, saiba que não teria nem me beijado, quanto mais entrado no meu apartamento.

Os olhos dela estavam com um brilho e fúria inegável... Por isso resolveu ficar quieto.

- acho bom você ir embora MALFOY e agora.

- ta... ok... Eu vou, mas você ainda vai me apresentar à eles.

- depois disso você ainda acha que eu quero te ver?

Antes que ela pudesse reagir ele a enlaçou pela cintura e ficou com os lábios a milímetros do dela.

- claro que quer... Por maior que seja sua raiva, você queima de desejo por mim assim como eu por você, portanto pode parar de fazer o papel de virgenzinha insultada.

- ora seu...

Ele calou-a com um beijo furioso, mas ainda sim muito quente. Depois a soltou e deu dois passos deixando Virginia trêmula e sem fala.

- antes que eu vá... Pare de me chamar de Malfoy... Essa é a ultima vez que eu falo.

O tom dele era de comando o que deixou Virginia espantada, afinal quem tinha de estar brava era ela, não ele.

Sem mais um palavra ele virou as costas e desaparatou.

**Um super beijo e não me matam em pensamentos pela demora... quanto mais incentivo mais rapido eu vou escrever...**

**Bjkas**


End file.
